


Signs of Warning Still Remain

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Nature Versus Nurture, No Dialogue, Nurture Wins, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Brain Is Complex, clone headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: The brain is complex and ever-growing and changing, which means when people are involved things go whacka-doodle very quickly.
Kudos: 14





	Signs of Warning Still Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Weight of the World (English Version)" by Composer Keiichi Okabe and Singer J'Nique Nicole from the Nier Automata Soundtrack.
> 
> I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, especially any with ad revenue and subscription services, or any website other than ao3 unless I personally cross-posted a work.

The problem, according to the Kaminoans, with the length of the clone war was that clones got _strange_ as they got older. And many of the clones were very old by this point. Comparatively. The Kaminoans usually warned their clients to dispose of clones before now.

The Jedi were too soft-hearted to listen, and it’s a warning usually made in person, so the Sith pulling everyone’s strings doesn’t get the message.

( _Strange_ , according to the Kaminoans, includes a worrying inclination towards individuality, a deterioration of the effectiveness of what some might term ‘bad orders’, and in some, extreme, cases an outright disregard for their initial programming. Much of these side-effects can be laid at the door of those pesky human _emotions_ and _morals_ , which the Kaminoans had happily done away with centuries ago in their own species in favor of credits.)

Emperor Palpatine enacts order 66, fully expecting his glorious plan to decimate the Jedi to go off without a hitch.

Except, well, most of the clones are _old_. And most of them _like_ the Jedi and don’t know Emperor Palpatine from a kriffing swamp rat.

There’s a moment right after the programming feeds the order to the clones’ brains where it looks like Emperor Palpatine will have his victory. A few Jedi do die--those assigned to younger units or who had kept themselves apart from their troops out of adherence to their Order’s commandments on attachment--but then many of the clones seem to… shake off the programming.

And those who do take violent exception to their fellows trying to kill their friends. And they remember just who it was who instigated the order and what that order was.

They’re laying the deaths of their brothers and the Jedi they couldn’t save at Emperor Palpatine's feet, Force save him. Because the Jedi have the clones on their side now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had never watched all of the Star Wars before "The Rise of Skywalker" debut date and my so sat me down, took my phone, gave me my knitting, and put it on. What I got from that experience is a deep and abiding headcanon that Han, Leia, and Lando are in a polyamorous relationship and this. I don't know either. I hope you enjoy. Come visit me on [tumblr]()!


End file.
